


Death Tear Us Apart

by Marvel_ly_strange



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Gen, M/M, also I just straight up killed thor, but I’m sad and Yknow oof, canon endgame deaths but I changed it a bit, im sorry, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ly_strange/pseuds/Marvel_ly_strange
Summary: The battle was finally finished, the mad titan dead at the hands of his daughters. The swords driven through his head did the trick, and they watched as his troops disassembled, dissolved, destroyed. They won. No one told them what they lost.





	Death Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’m big sad™️ And decided to write some fuckin angst!!!! Enjoy!

The battle was finally finished, the mad titan dead at the hands of his daughters. The swords driven through his head did the trick, and they watched as his troops disassembled, dissolved, destroyed. They won.

The clean up was harsh, tearing weapons from bodies and seeing their allies, their friends, dead. Gone. No more life in them, no more laughter or sunshine combing through their hair. No more smiles, no more love. Nothing. Just the cold, empty stare of their hollow, dead eyes, forever unblinking. Forever sleeping. For eternity. 

The news hit the team like a freight train, after all the blood and bruises had been washed away, after the casualties of both sides were accounted for and written down. They knew they won, but they lost good souls, good warriors, good friends.

They knew of Natasha Romanoff’s ultimate demise on Vormir, they watched Tony Stark give his life to give the sisters a chance at killing Thanos. They watched them crumble, they watched them die. Natasha Alianova Romanova and Anthony Edward Stark are gone. Lost. Forever. 

They watched Pepper Potts and Peter Parker break down in tears after they heard of the news of Tony’s death. They watched James Rhodes punch the wall, tears running down his face, shaking his head. They watched Bruce Banner pace around the rubble, waiting. Waiting for what? Waiting for a sign? A sign that Thor was still out there, still fighting through the ranks of the enemy line, even though there were none left to fight? 

They watched Stephen Strange walk over to the anxious man and sit him down. They watched their teammate break down, they watched him shatter. A fragile, soft soul who has seen too much hurt, too much heartbreak, is being tortured all over again. A new kind of torture. A loss. Loss of life, loss of love. Not new, in that context, but new in the sense that it was his lover that perished. Not his mother. 

They watched him stare into space, soon to be joined by the people Anthony and Natasha left behind. They watched them cry together. Mourn together. They left them alone.

X

When it was time for the funerals, when it was time to say goodbye forever. Time to say goodbye one last time. Time to say the truths they never did get to, time to say that they’re sorry. They gathered around the lake in front of the Stark household, they gathered and they cried. 

The drifting of the Arc Reactor, the one that started it all. The memorial of the fallen soldier, the memorial of the pained soul who had finally found her purpose in the world, only for it to be ripped away from unforgiving hands. The burning of the king, the golden ashes that floated up into the night sky, never to be seen again. The God of Thunder. The Black Widow. The Iron Man. Gone. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lmao


End file.
